dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Comics Vol 1 19
Supporting Characters: * * Sgt. Kent Antagonists: * ** Nosey ** Herbert ** Brutus Other Characters: * Bank Teller * many Police * random kid Locations: * State Prison * Area ** Police HQ ** Fairchild's Castle Ruins *** elaborate underground dungeon Items: * two s | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * General Milton * U.S. , G-2 Antagonists: * Illyria Other Characters: * Jerome Motley Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Ken Battefield | Inker2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Mr. H Attacks the Daily Blade | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mister H Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = George Tuska | Inker4_1 = George Tuska | StoryTitle4 = A Girl Claimed by Death | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = | Inker6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = The Diamond of Death | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = Buck Jones | Penciler7_1 = Ralph Carlson | Inker7_1 = Ralph Carlson | StoryTitle7 = Buck Jones, Frontier Marshal: "Alkali, Scourge of the Plains" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Buck Jones, Frontier Marshal Supporting Characters: * Mesquite Mike, deputy Animals: * Streak, Jones's horse * Satan, Johnson's Horse Antagonists: * Alkali Johnson, stage coach robber ** his gang Other Characters: * Eastern Coach crew * Eastern Coach passengers Locations: * Old West ** Big Savage County, *** Marshall's Office / Jail *** Royal Palace Saloon Vehicles: * Eastern Coach | Writer5_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler5_1 = Rafael Astarita | Inker5_1 = Rafael Astarita | StoryTitle5 = Capt. Venture and the Planet Princess: "The Center World of Djung" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Tazon, the Scientist Antagonists: * King Leon, of Djung ** King Goro, of the Center World *** his misshapen Ape-Men Evil Gods: * Pyro, of the Center World (might not be real) Locations: * Planet Djung ** Center World (trees grow there, among the stalagmites) Items: * Goro's Vis-Audio-Graf * Goro's Mind Ray Projector * Leon's Atomic Grenade | StoryTitle8 = Zoro, the Mystery Man: "The Throttler" | Synopsis8 = | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Mac Raboy | Inker8_1 = Mac Raboy | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Cheeta, Zoro's cheetah Antagonists: * The Throttler * Franklin, butler Other Characters: * Zoro's old wealthy friend Antrim * Alice Antrim, his daughter * Jeanette, his daughter's friend * Hiram, Antrim's head guard ** more guards Locations: * Antrim's Mansion | Notes = * Buck Jones: Credit line says "Written and Acted by Buck Jones." ** Stagecoaches are still in use, in the time of this story. * Bulletman and Bulletgirl break the Fourth Wall in the final panel, addressing the reader and boasting that Bulletgirl is back in circulation. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}